


Woke Up.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Adventure Time, Adventure Time: Distant Lands - Fandom, Adventure Time: Distant Lands - Obsidian, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, F/F, Flashbacks, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Song: Woke Up (Marceline the Vampire Queen), Swearing, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: Margo discovers a new power and the troubling memories associated with it.
Relationships: Margo Rachford/Luna Jord, Rosie/Jet





	Woke Up.

[Here's the song if you haven't listened to it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJk8bZcjgx8&ab_channel=Robertz)

This is it, Jade and Taaffeite are here to fight once and for all, and I’m completely useless. Rosie, the gem in my necklace, doesn’t have any helpful weapons. All she has is this weird bass guitar, but I don’t even know what it’s supposed to do.

The anger and frustration built up in me as I sat in the Temple. “All this shit they’ve done, they need to know the true pain that they’ve done to us, what they’ve done to me!” As I screamed, the bass spawned in my hand. I looked down at it, then I looked at the diamonds wreaking havoc on my friends. 

The pain I felt reminded me of when I hurt someone I loved.

And I knew their pain was worse than what a diamond could do.

It’s my turn. 

I stepped outside and climbed onto the railing, locking eyes with Jade. “Hey clods, over here!” 

The gem glowed around me as I jumped, letting me float in the air.

“Don’t you see… you’re exactly what I don’t want to be.” Taaffeite stopped and looked over.

“Honestly, you’re a walking talking gemkind tragedy.”

I spun and dodged Jade’s vines. “Can’t believe, that I almost thought that we were meant to be.” 

A pink hue started emanating around me as I remembered.

“Can’t believe, that I almost thought you cared about me…”

**_Her face, her pain, my performance._ **

_“I’m so glad that I woke up! I’m sick of living under your thumb!” I screamed into the mic, the crowd cheered me on._

_“I’m so glad that I woke up, I don’t really care about your stupid gem kingdom!” I stared at her and moved past the mic, closer to the edge of the stage._

_“I should say, that you’re kind of a dictator in a way.” I smiled as she clutched her gem._

_“You’re to blame, you’re a constant source of misery and pain!” I jumped down to the audience and went right up to her face._

_“What a shame, that you're so stuck up I know you won’t change. Out of frame, no I don’t believe you cared about me…”_

_I leaned over and whispered in her ear._

_“Cause you left me drowning.” I pulled back and went back onstage._

**The power around me continued to grow, my flashback ended, but something different came up.**

_I was staring at Jet, the field around us was desolate but familiar._

_“I’m so glad that I woke up! I’m sick of living under your thumb!” I turned around, seeing a black palanquin._

_“I’m so glad that I woke up, I don’t really care about your stupid gem kingdom!” I turned back to her and jumped down to her level._

_“I don’t really care about your stupid gem kingdom, you think that you’re so clever, why you scared of looking so dumb?” She grabbed her scythe and smiled._

_“I don’t really think you’re fit to rule your gem kingdom, we were getting closer, you should know that I am so done.” I turned and walked away from her._

_“I don’t really care about you! No, I don’t really care about, I don’t fucking care about you… you.” I stopped in front of the Midnight Gems’ flag. I looked over my shoulder._

_“You’re self-obsessed and all the rest and baby, I’m so over it.” I jumped, spitting fire at the flag, and floated above Jet as she rushed to put it out._

_“I’m so glad that I woke up! I’m sick of living under your thumb! I’m so glad that I woke up, I don’t really care about your stupid gem kingdom.” I looked over the hill and saw the rush of gem soldiers coming toward._

_“I’m so glad that I woke up, I’m sick of living under your thumb! I’m so glad that I woke up, I don’t really care about your stupid gem kingdom.” Tears flooded Luna’s eyes and she ran away from the stage._

I opened my eyes and saw everyone trying to hold down the diamonds while I was singing. I floated over to Luna, her expression was masking her true feelings. “I’m sorry about that.” 

She shook her head. “No, no. It’s fine. You’re powerful when you’re in pain.” We chuckled and looked back at the diamonds in front of us. 

“Do you think they’ll listen now?” I looked over at her and smirked. “They better.”


End file.
